


Explosion

by ThaliaFantasy1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie talks to Abby, Eventually sexy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFantasy1/pseuds/ThaliaFantasy1
Summary: Ellie is injured after 18x05 and Nick stays with her to take care of her. In later chapters things will definitely get steamy, intimate, and extremely sexy!
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Explosion

Nick and Ellie (After 18x05) 

Ellie and the team are back at NCIS headquarters right after the explosion, people are scrambling all around the office to catch this merriweather while Jimmy is patching Ellie up, with Nick leaning on his desk not wanting to leave Bishop's side. Jimmy is done examining at patching Bishop up and says “you can go home, IF someone watches you.” Nick says “I’ll do it, if that’s okay with you.” He looks at Ellie and she says “okay.” 

Jimmy asks Nick if he can use his desk computer, he nods and Jimmy starts typing up a list. After a few minutes he finishes, prints it out and hands it to Nick. He says “she will need to be looked after for three days Incase any further physical issues progress. And of course her mental health will need to be monitored as well so Jack will go to her apartment every day for a checkup. She had bruised ribs so she will need to sleep slanted up a bit to help with breathing,” Ellie says “we have all had bruised ribs before Jimmy.” Jimmy says “I am just recapping to make sure everything heals right.” He continues and says “ice 20 minutes every hour for the next 3 days, and you shouldn’t wear any type of bra for the next two weeks because it might irritate your ribs. And don’t have sex until I or another doctor checks you and clear you.” She says “yep, got it.” He says “and finally, I will let Director Vance know that I am placing you on medical leave and Nick on leave to take care of you for the next 3 days, after that you can begin desk duty once I clear you to come back to work.” Nick and Ellie say at the same time “that it?” Jimmy says “Nick you have to stop by the pharmacy and pick up Ellie’s pain prescription on the way back to her place, I have put in a rushed order. Have a RESTful 3 days” he calls over their shoulders as they head towards the Elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Constructive criticism please!!!! I know this is a short chapter, I will be updating almost every day!


End file.
